


What's Love Got to Do With It?

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does love have to do with anything? (drabble. spoilers through 5x03 <i>Spotlight</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Love Got to Do With It?

**Author's Note:**

> Minimal spoilers for 5x03 _Spotlight_ , slightly bigger spoilers for 4x02 _Survivors_ (because William may be on the psychotic side, but I'm getting a lot of mileage out of that one conversation).
> 
> Unbetaed. Sort of cheesy, in the almost-fluffy, I'm-not-entirely-sure-I-should-even-share-this-it's-so-corny sense.

Mara doesn't let it show, but he's getting to her. This cabin, the memories, Nathan's dig about not loving William, her own memory of William's talk with Lexie about a real love, a big love, and knowing now that she never returned his devotion....

Audrey had that kind of love, and part of Mara envies her that.

She has a plan, a mission, and despite what everyone thinks it's for the good of Haven. For the first time in centuries, though, Mara wonders, just briefly, if she's missing out on something bigger.

But what's love got to do with anything?

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> Still spoiler free! Thank you kindly. :)


End file.
